1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bassinet set and a playard module thereof, and more specifically, to a bassinet set capable of adjusting an angle of a placing device relative to a bassinet and a playard module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For meeting user needs, many additional accessories are disposed on a playard to increase convenience of the playard in use, such as assembly of a bassinet and an infant napper.
A conventional infant napper is a convenient and common tool for a caregiver to take care of an infant. The conventional infant napper is usually used for disposing on a bassinet hung on a playard to allow that the caregiver can place the infant thereon, so as to make the infant lie comfortably. However, the conventional infant napper does not have an angle adjusting function. Thus, if the caregiver wants to feed the infant on the infant napper directly, infant acid reflux or choking may occur easily since the infant lies flat on the infant napper. Although the said problem can be solved by additional disposal of an angle adjusting mechanism in the infant napper, the angle adjusting mechanism may cause the structural design of the infant napper to be too complicated and difficult to operate.